disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Octopus
Doctor Octopus (real name Otto Gunther Octavius), or simply "Doc Ock", is a scientist, that got into a lab accident. With the help of Norman, he survived his injuries, and worked for Oscorp, to capture Spider-Man to use his powers for weapons. After several failures, he was fired from Oscorp and went into hiding underground. Doctor Octopus is one of Spider-Man's major enemies. Doctor Octopus was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Physical appearance Doctor Octopus has a short height and is very pale, and also hunchbacked. Octopus has long black wet hair and wears red goggles. He wears a grey scientist suit, around his stomach he wears a mechanical device, which enables him to breathe, with four octopus arms attached to it. Before the accident, Octavius claimed to have been handsome once as he saw his former face in the Hall of Mirrors. When he was captured by Norman Osborn again, he was bald and his tentacles were removed has a new pair of goggles, which are silver in color with thin red lenses. Later on, his hair grew back and has his tentacles again, but still has his current goggles. Personality Doctor Octopus is a mad scientist that experiments with dangerous subjects, as shown when he created the symbiote. Although Doctor Octavius is always in his lab, after the first time chasing and capturing someone, he enjoyed and stated that he should have done it more often and that the thrill excites him. Octavius has shown to have no fear of getting in killed, shown to still chase after Spider-Man while water leaks into his lab. Although being insane, he feels the sadness after his accident, which caused him to change physically. Like a real octopus, Doctor Octopus is always hiding in the shadows, concealed in the cracks of his lab. History Early life Octavius was friends with Doctor Curt Connors at college, then started working for Oscorp. Doctor Octavius got into an accident which caused him to stop breathing. Fortunately, Norman funded technology to let Octavius breath through other ways and Octavius started serving Norman since that day. Present Goblin ordered Doctor Octopus to capture Spider-Man, and to create equipment to sell. Octopus hired the Frightful Four to do the job. He received from Wizard footage of Spider-Man. After the Frightful Four were defeated, he got scolded by Osborn and decided to not fail again. Doctor Octopus sent an Octobot after Spider-Man to get a blood sample. Spider-Man crushed the octobot, but not before it got a blood sample which the tiny octobot brought to him. Doctor Octopus created from the blood sample, a symbiote, by taking the dangerous aspects out of it. However, the symbiote escaped and got childed by Norman, he told Norman that the symbiote went back to Spider-Man. After the symbiote seemingly was destroyed, Norman ordered Octopus to create a stronger version of the symbiote, Doctor Octopus has promised that he will. Doctor Octopus assigned Taskmaster to find Spider-Man and bring him back to him. When Taskmaster came back from his failed mission, Doctor Octopus went into a violent destructive rage. Doctor Octopus knew that Harry Osborn was Venom and kept it a secret from his father, Norman Osborn. But, when Harry transformed into Venom and attacked his father, Octavius claimed to have never known. Osborn was still impressed with the symbiote and wanted Octavius to make more symbiotes like it. Octavius agreed to it and told Osborn he would need more time. Osborn objected, explaining that time was something he did not have. Going after Spider-Man Octavius sent out Whirlwind to get some information from Spider-Man. In his lab he was scolded by Norman for his failures. Octavius told him that he would go capture Spider-Man. Norman send him mockingly off and shut the communications off. Enraged by Norman, he destroyed the screen and went after Spider-Man. He found Spider-Man at an amusement park and started a fight against the spider. Octavius enjoyed the hunt of the spider, after getting a shock from his tazzer by Spider-Man, he threw him in the hall of mirrors. He saw a mirror reminding of his past self, interrupted by Spider-Man's remark, he finally grabbed Spider-Man and electrocuted him into unconsciousness. Octavius brought him into his underwater lab to dissect him. He reported to Norman that he caught Spider-Man. After hearing the mockings of Norman, Octavius decided that he would do it on his own and cuts the communications off. Before Octavius could dissect Spider-Man, the latter woke up and fought against Octavius. Octavius tried to harm Spider-man, but to no avail he dodged every attack, after he failed to hold Spider-Man, Norman let Octavius knew that he was fired. The lab blew up leaking the water in. The water level reached Octavius and Spider-Man, Octavius drowned but was saved by Spider-Man, who threw him out of the lab. Soon, Doctor Octopus returned in an armor similar to that of Iron Man's, with the addition of the mechanical arms. After a two-versus-one brawl, Octopus was defeated. Unbeknownst to the heroes, Octopus was captured by Norman once again and was rehired, Octopus now restrained and refined to a recuperation tank. Soon, Doctor Octopus was placed in a green, spherical, and movable version of the recuperating tank and was given new goggles, with his tentacles removed and his head shaved. Doctor Octopus began his run by sending the Frightful Four at Spider-Man once again. However, it was later revealed to be a distraction, one of the Octobots attacking Spider-Man and his team taking him to his new lair. After revealing that Venom came from Spider-Man's DNA, Octavius became engulfed in his own monologue, providing Spider-Man with enough time to escape. They battled once again, with Norman Osborn then tasing Spider-Man. Octopus retreated to a new battlesuit of squid-like design, and injected Norman with an experimental green serum. Spider-Man's team arrived in the middle of one of Octopus's monologues and he was forced to confront them as Osborn transformed. He set fire to his own lab in the scuffle, and witnessed Norman's transformation into the Green Goblin. He attached a control collar to the Goblin so that he would be in full control of him; unfortunately, the Goblin was able to tear it off and in the process incapacitate Octopus's battlesuit. He was then thrown around by the creature and his battlesuit continually being smashed by the Goblin's rage-filled fists. It was here that the Goblin noticed that the team had retreated, and went after them, leaving Doc Ock for dead. But then he was revealed to be alive when he was going after his serums in one of his lab and he was foiled by Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. Later when Dr. Curt Conners transforms into the Lizard and went after him. Doc Ock told Lizard that he transformed into a monster. When Lizard attacks him he tells Spider-Man that they have to team up to beat him. Right in the middle of the fight Doc Ock betrays him and escapes leaving Spider-Man with Lizard. He later recruited Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter and the Beetle and caused Spider-Man to come to his lab and made him fight the Sinister Six, including the Lizard under his control. However, he was defeated when the Lizard resisted his control and Spider-Man took out his tentacles. He was then locked away in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new headquarters along with the remaining Sinister Six members. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect: '''As a former scientist, Otto is very intelligent, capable of creating new and deadly creations like Venom *'Radiation Specialist:' Doctor Octopus is one of the world's leading authorities on nuclear radiation and its effect on animal physiology. *'Engineering:' Doctor Octopus is a brilliant engineer and inventor. Due to his own ability and more recently due to having Peter's memories. *'Leadership:' Doctor Octopus is a superb strategist and a charismatic leader. *'Master Combatant:' Back when he was Doctor Octopus, he was a formidable combatant although he had no formal combat training. After swapping bodies with Spider-Man, he was able to defeat the Sinister Six single-handedly. He has also gained the the ability to use Spider-Man's special martial art style, the "Way of the Spider". *'Nanotechnosis:' As of season 4, he has complete control mental over an army of nano-machines, which he has utilized for mind control via infecting his nanites onto other's High-Tech Armors, technological manipulation, quick repairing, upgrading & assimilation. Equipment *'Tentacles''' **'Super Strength' **'Super mobility' **'Electrocuting tasers' **'Saw blades' *'Iron Octopus Armor' Weaknesses After the accident, Doctor Octopus had a trouble with breathing and a piece of technology equipped to him that enables him to breathe. If the holes are blocked Doctor Octopus can fall unconscious from the lack of air in his lungs. He is also unable to use his hands and legs, being very dependent of his bionic tentacles. Gallery Doc_Ock.png|Doctor Octopus` First look Tentacles.png|Dr. Ock`s Electrocuting taser and Saw blade Doctor Octopus 2.png Doc Ock Great Responsibility.png|A close-up of Doc Ock in Ultimate Spider-Man Marvel Ultimate Spider-Man Power Webs Flip Strike Doc Ock Figure.jpg Doc Oc's Face before being attacked by the agents of Smash.png Doctor Octopus 2.png doctor_octopus_-_DWA.jpg|In Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers, Doc Ock wears an octopus-like armor. SinisterSix-USM.png Sinister Six 2-USM.png HYDRA Doctor Octopus 01.png HYDRA Doctor Octopus 02.png HYDRA Doctor Octopus 03.png Background in other media *This is Doctor Octopus' sixth animated appearance. Previous versions includes Spider-Man (1960), The Incredible Hulk, Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, Spider-Man TAS, Spider-Man Unlimited and The Spectacular Spider-Man. *Alfred Molina portrayed Doc Ock in Spider-Man 2. He was teased to appear in the sequels of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 before they were scrapped. External Links *Doctor Octopus on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:German characters Category:Mechanics Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Geniuses Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first